MY EX'S BROTHER
by LunarSheWolf
Summary: After the Hale fire Derek is adopted and raised by Melissa with the help of the other. Along the way he had a bond with a certain Argent which he never forgot even after moving away. Now that he is back to stay that brotherly bond is changing into something more. But it wont be easy with a overprotective father and jealous ex who happens to be Derek's brother (AU summary suck) OOC
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **QUICKLY COUPLES:**

 **DEREK/ALLISON**

 **STILES/LYDIA**

 **SCOTT/KIRA**

 **ERICA/BOYD**

 **MELISSA/SHERIFF**

 **MASON/BRENT**

 **MALIA/THEO**

 **ISSAC/CORA**

Allison groaned at the annoying sound coming from the worst thing made by man kind. Her alarm clock. Slamming it off the brunette teen rolled off bed. Today was the first day back to school, she was finally a senior. Once showered and dressed, Allison walked down stairs and into the kitchen where she found her father. Allison's mother died four years ago, due to a car accident, but her father had his doubts. After all what car accident leaves claw like marks on someone's throat.

"Morning dad." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she took a seat at the table.

"Morning princess, ready for school?" Chris asked, handing her a plate of food.

"Yeah, pretty excited actually being a senior and all. Plus, its been a while since I've seen my friends." Allison had been in London with some family members for almost the entire school break. Only talking and skypeing with Lydia and stiles.

Chris nodded taking a sip of his juices. "You're still talking to Scott?"

Allison rolled her eyes playfully, it was no secret her father disliked her ex. "We broke up ending last year dad, but we are still friends. So yes I am still talking to him."

"Alright, alright. I was just going to ask if he had told you his brother-well step brother- arrives today." Chris said.

Allison frowned, she knew Scott had a brother Melissa had adopted, but never met him. Hell she's never seen a picture of him. "What's his name?"

"Derek hale."

"Hale? As in the family hale that died in the hale fire?" Allison was shocked, it has been years since anyone spoke of the Hales, let alone any of the survivors coming back to town. "How did Melissa end up adopting him?"

Chris held back a smile from her reaction. "Talia hale and Melissa were good friends and Derek always had a liking towards her. So when the fire happened she took Derek in as her own. It was no hassle considering Talia and her husband Richard had done a testament, saying that if anything happened to them Derek and her other kids would be under Melissa's care. Derek loved her, but in memory of the Hale family he decided to keep the Hale name."

"What happened? How come I never met him?"

Chris chuckled. "You met him, but you were small. He was rather protective over you, never allowed Scott or Stiles to come close to you when he was around. Derek used to take you to the park and just let you play for hours. It was after high school that he left, you cried for days only calming down when he called. He would call once in a while mainly to talk to Melissa and you. Although not once did he fail to call on our birthdays or on holidays. He always called on Claudia's birthday, anniversary for her death and marriage."

"Stiles mom?"

"Yes, you see Melissa was going thru a rough patch with her ex husband. So we would help out with Derek."

Allison tilted her head to the side. "We being?"

"Claudia, john, me, and your mom." Chris answered.

"He knew mom?"

"Yes, but he was to far away to make it to the funeral. Remember the white roses that were sent that day?" Chris asked.

Allison thought for a moment. "Yeah, the ones with the card that said 'I will miss you, love D', he sent those?" Chris nodded. "Then what?"

"Well he was a trouble magnet, I don't think there wasn't a weekend where Derek didn't end up at the precinct. Although he was a good kid, smart, very sporty and one hell of a basket ball player, but it was his academics that got him into colleague."

"What does he do now?" Allison couldn't help but feel intrigued by this boy-no man.

"We a call a couple of years ago, Derek had just turned 25 and had opened his first car dealing businesses. We supported and helped in any way we could. Next thing we hear is, Derek's the owner of three car dealers for exported and exotic cars." Chris looked down at his watch, and stopped her from asking another question. "It's getting late, you need to get to school and I need to meet up with Melissa and john. Do you need a ride?"

"No, Lydia is pickings me up." Just then a honk was heard. "That should be her."

"Alright, oh before I forget. We are making a welcome home dinner for Derek and we want all of you kids there. He hasn't met any of you besides Scott, stiles, and you that is." Chris said.

After all he has told her about him, like she would miss the chance to meet him. "Sure, I'll see you tonight."

Running out the door and across the lawn, she climbed into Lydia's crimson red BMW. "Hey Lyd."

"Hello! Oh my god we are finally seniors!" Lydia squealed.

"I know!" Allison chuckled, grabbing her iPod she connected it to the car, before turning to her best friend. "So how are things with you and stiles?" Allison had found out Stilinski, had asked out Lydia in the last day of school. They have been unseperative since then.

Lydia blushed at the mention of her boyfriend. "It's going amazing, stiles is sweet and kind. A huge difference from Jackson."

"I'm happy for you Lydia, it was about time you found someone you could be happy with."

They sat in a comfortable silence, that was until Lydia broke it.

"Scott's dating someone."

Allison held back her reaction. "Oh."

"Her names Kira, she moved here about two months ago."

Allison noticed the look of pity and concern plastered on her best friends face. "Lydia I'm fine, I told you already i don't love him. I mean I do, but the way you would a brother or cousin."

Although not convinced, Lydia changed the subject. "So what do you plan on doing after high school?"

Allison chuckled. "We just started senior year."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt being prepared." The red head scuffed, parking into the school.

Allison jumped out of the car, followed by Lydia. She was surprised to not have anything planned for after high school. "I'm not sure, ill probably go straight to college. You?"

"I-"

"Lydia!" The girls turned to see stiles jogging over to them, Scott and an Asian girl trailing behind them. "Hey babe."

Lydia grinned giving him a quick kiss. "Hello stiles."

Stiles glanced over at Allison. "Ali! Where have you been? I haven't seen you at all!"

Allison laughed at the pout he gave her. "Sorry still, I wasn't in town for the majority of school break. It wants like I did call or skyped with you."

"Still wasn't the same."

Rolling her eyes, she tuned to Scott and the girl. "Hey Scott."

"Hey." He glanced down, grabbing the girls hand. "This is Kira; Kira this is Allison." They shook hands offering each other smiles.

Grabbing her bag, stiles wrapped an arm around hers and Lydia's shoulders. "Come along, mi ladies. Just one more year of this hell." Allison laughed, trying desperately not to look back at Scott and his new girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

WITH THE ADULTS:

Chris pulled up into Melissa's drive way, parking behind the sheriff's cruiser. Grabbing the bags of chips and sodas from the back seat, he jogged up to the door and knocked.

"Chris, hello!" Melissa pulled him into the house, taking one of the bags from him and walking into the kitchen. "Thank you for coming and helping us out with all of this."

Chris smiled, placing the sodas into the fridge. "I'm happy too, besides Derek might be yours legally, but we all helped raise the boy."

"We sure did, hey Chris." The sheriff greeting coming down the stairs, holding what seemed to be a banner. Chris jerked his back in greeting. "I was just telling Melissa about the time Derek was brought in for flooding his math teacher's car."

Chris chuckled. "Yes I remember that day, he came over completely soaked to take Allison to the park. He was quiet the trouble maker."

"Now he is 29 years old and owner of three car dealers." Melissa smiled. "Talia would be proud of him."

The males smiled softly at the name, John wrapped an arm around his wife shoulder. "Yes she would."

"Chris did you tell Allison; Derek was coming?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, she doesn't remember him, but I did notice the intrigue in her to met him." Chris laughed. "Even though she might not remember him, I have a feeling they will become really close."

John frowned. "How so?"

"Before Derek left, you all saw how protective he was of her." The couple nodded. "Allison already has an interest on him, if they form a bond like they did as children. Those two will be inseparable."

Melissa smiled. "I wonder how he will react to know Scott and her dated." Chris and john froze. Chris wanted to slap himself, how could he been so stupid to not tell Derek. "Relax guys, Derek surely knows Allison would have dated by now."

"Well how would you like it, if they told you the girl you love and protect was cheated on by your brother." Chris snapped.

The parents sighed. "Chris I'm really sorry about all of that. I don't know what the hell got into Scott. I did not raise my son t become a cheater and a liar." Melissa whispered.

Chris rubbed his face. "No I'm sorry Mel, its not your fault. Scott made a choice and he needs to live up to the consequences, but just to be on the safe side, let's not tell Derek about that little chapter."

Once in agreement to not tell Derek, they focused on getting everything ready. The guys focused on getting the banner pinned up and settling the table and chairs in the back lawn. Chris shook his head at the banner, its was a pitch black wolf howling the words 'welcome back'. Melissa got the food cooked and ready, before moving into desserts.

"Does Scott know what Derek is?" Chris asked, walking back into the kitchen.

Melissa frowned looking up."Scott knows Derek was a born wolf and that this is Hale territory. I told Derek, all that has happened with Scott being a true alpha and having a pack."

"Well we know Derek is a beta, so we shouldn't have problems." Chris responded.

Melissa shooed him out of the kitchen and back outside. "Enough chit-chat, go help john with the tables."

Doing as told they kept working on getting everything ready for the Arrival of their son.

BACK WITH THE MCCALL PACK:

The entire group sat at a table outside for lunch. The pack was rather large for beacon hills, Scott the alpha, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Liam, Mason, Allison, and Kira. Stiles kept nudging Scott to make the announcement, after what was probably the fifth jab he gave in.

"Guys, I need to say something." All eyes were trained on the young alpha. "Mom wants to invite you all to dinner tonight. My adopted brother is coming home today and she wants you all to meet him." Scott grumbled. "He is also a wolf."

"Wait you have a brother?! How come we never met him? Allison did you know? And how can he be a wolf, if you were bitten?" Lydia exploded.

Allison just shrugged. "I knew Scott had an adoptive brother, but I have never seen him or met him."

"What's his name? Where Is he? What does he do? Is he an alpha?" Lydia was non stop at the moment. She was just surprised and mad in not knowing something as important as this.

Scott groaned. "His name is Derek hale he's 29 as of last week. He left beacon hills right after high school for collage, last thing mom told me was he owned a couple of car dealers and a beta."

"HALE?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes Hale, from the Hale family. Mom was friends with Talia, so when the fire happened she took him in." Scott explained, Stiles was grinning like an idiot besides him.

"Don't worry alpha, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Liam said.

Jackson laughed. "On the bight side, him being a beta you have control over him." Allison didn't like the smile Scott have at that comment, she just hoped Scott didn't do something he would regret. The bell rang announcing the beginning of their last class. Then it would be time to meet the long lost brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IT IS!**

MACCALL HOUSE:

Everyone was scattered between the kitchen and living room. I was five thirty which meant Derek would be arriving at any moment. Allison stuck to her father's side, in an effort to keep Kira's brother at a distance. Ever since he arrived, akin has done nothing but flirt with her. The entire pack had showed up, neither wanting to miss in meeting the new wolf. All was quiet, when the headlights of a car flashed thru the window, indicating the arrival of someone.

"Mom! I think he's here!" Stiles yelled having looked out the window.

Melissa was out the door and into Derek's arms before anyone could blink. "Oh god, Derek!" She pulled away holding him at arms lainght. "Look at you."

Derek scoffed, followed by a laugh. "I missed you."

"I did too sweetie." she turned to the house. "John, Chris come out here!"

Derek looked up spotting the two men he saw as fathers, before he could react John had him in a death grip. "Pops can't breathe."

John rolled his eyes, losing the grip. "Don't even leave again."

Derek signed. "I wont, its a promise." John pulled back patting him on the cheek.

Chris placed a hand on his broad shoulders. "You got fat."

Derek growled playfully at him. "Look at you old man, your balding!"

Chris shoved him back, not that it did anything. "I can still kick your ass."

"Wanna bet?" Derek's grin got even wider. Allison like the others were shocked, when Chris tackled the young man onto the ground and proceeded to wrestle with him.

"You two knock it off." Melissa ordered. "Derek come along I want you to meet some people."

Derek jumped up, pulling Chris up as well. "Still got it old man." Chris rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the comment. Derek stop where he stood. "I also have a couple of people I want you to meet." The three adults stopped in their tracks, slowly turning around. With a stupid grin Derek waved to the camaro. Shortly the doors opened and our walk five teenagers, they all stood behind Derek as if flanking the man. All except one of them, he had curly blond hair and intense broken brown eyes. He seemed scared of his surroundings as he was quick to hide and snuggle against Derek's side. "These are Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Erica, and this is Isaac. Guys these are Melissa, John, and Chris." The teens waved relaxing once they knew who was who.

John cleared his throat. "Derek who are they?"

Derek smiled softly. "They are my pack. I'll tell you the rest later." He then turned to his pack. "You want to stay or go back to the hotel and rest?"

The blond girl spoke up. "I think its best if we head back, Issac is tired and a little nervous." Derek nodded, tossing the keys to one of the twins. Erica took the smallest of the pack and coaxed him into the car. Derek watched until the car was no longer visible.

"Derek?" Melissa called.

Derek jumped slightly. "Sorry, now who am I meeting?"

Melissa jerked her head towards the house, following his parents inside he spotted a group of teenagers standing inside the living room. "Now Derek from left to right we have, Danny, Jackson, Lydia, Liam, Stiles, Malia, Allison, Kira, her brother Akin, and Scott."

Derek glanced at stiles and Scott. "You two grew quite a bit, last time I saw either of you, you were still eating glue." Scott growled at him.

As for Stiles he pulled Derek into a hug. "Now that you are here, maybe you can help me keep dad off greasy food."

Derek glanced over at the sheriff. "You told me you were off the curly fries." John just shrugged. "Don't worry stiles I'll be taking him on runs with me." The boys chuckled at the groan John gave. He then looked over at the brunette, taking a whiff of the air he sighed happily. Still the sweet vanilla smell. "I don't get a hug?"

Allison tilted her head to the side. "Uhhh-yeah." Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, surprised by the force he held her, it was as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. As for her the moment he circled her in his arms a sense of safeness, love, and power surrounded her. It gave her the impression that nothing could harm her, not as long as he had her in his arms.

Derek chuckled. "Just because you don't remember me doesn't mean I don't. Beside you must remember who always took you to the park and who taught you how to ride a bike."

Allison smiled pulling back, but keeping her hands on his waist. "I do remember clips, but that's about it."

"It's normal you were only what 7 when I left, not much you could remember." Cupping her jaw, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered into her ear. "A little secret, I missed you the most."

Giggling she moved back to the group, missing the way Scott glared at his brother. Giving her a wink, Derek turned to his mother, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "So what's new, besides Scott turning into a wolf and all supernatural mess?"

"Well you brothers have girlfriends." Melissa started.

Derek smirked. "Really now, that is some news. Guess the bite did something positive." Laughing at the growl Scott gave him.

John smacked him over the head. "Stop teasing your brother."

"Anyways, John and I got married." Melissa found herself in another tight hug.

"Seriously! Why didn't you tell me?!" Derek pouted, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"We called, but your assistant told us you were in London at the time." John replied.

The pout was quickly replaced by confusion. "The last time I was in London was about three years ago. In fact, last year sales were all local, I only had to ship one or two cars, but I didn't travel." He went from confusion to anger. "Who did you talk to?" Derek growled pulling his phone out.

Melissa reached for his hand. "Sweetheart it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, my staff has strict orders to transfer all calls from my family regardless of what I am doing." Derek closed his eyes briefly, Melissa could have sworn she saw red sweeping into them. "Who did you talk to?"

John sighed, they might as well tell him. "It was some kid call Anderson."

Derek snarled quickly dialing a number, he walked into the kitchen. Not That it would do much with an entire living room full of wolves. "Susan, it's Hale. Where is Anderson?"

"Mr. Hale evening, Anderson is currently on vacation. What can I do for you?" an extremely sweet voice said.

Derek growled. "Who gave him permission?"

"You did sir; I have the paper work here with your signature."

"I didn't sign off to anything, I want you to call him and patch me into the call. Now." Derek glanced behind him, catching his mothers worried look.

"Sir, he's on vac-"

"I don't care where he is or what the hell he's doing right now! I didn't give him any vacation time and I have some things I need to discuss with him."

"Ye-yes sir, I'll do that right away. One second please."

"Derek, none of this is necessary." Melissa whispered.

Derek shook his head. "I don't tolerate lies, betrayal, or theft. Anderson has done all of those for the past year he has been working for me. This is the last straw, everyone in my company knows to pass me every and all calls from my family. No exceptions."

John placed a hand on his shoulder. "I get it son, but don't make it worse. This is not necessary, it will just make everything ten times worse for you and that boy."

Derek sighed looking around he stopped on Allison. With a shake of his head he grabbed his phone. "Susan?"

"Yes Mr. Hale?"

"Forget the call, I want you to have security remove all personal items of Anderson from my company. Then have James prepare the licitadtion papers. When Anderson arrives back, he is to be denied the entranced to the building. As of this moment he no longer works for me, is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

With out another word Derek hung up the call, but before he could get another word out his phone went off. "Excuse me I have to take this." Giving his mother a quick smile he walked out back.

"He seems rather tensed and serious." Liam pointed out.

Melissa sighed. "when I comes to family Derek is very strict. I bet he probably hasn't gone running in a while." John hugged her around the shoulders. "Well let's serve dinner, Allison could you go get him back in here."

"Sure." Walking outside she spotted Derek on the phone.

"How long until we are able to move in…No that's fine, have them send it to my hotel room…Yes all acres are to be fenced with only one exit and entrance…Thank you Marcos, talk to you tomorrow." Turning around he froze at the sight of Allison. "Hey."

"Hi-ahh-Melissa asked to bring you back in, dinner is about to be served." Allison stuttered.

Derek studied her. "you really don't remember anything about me, do you?"

Allison shrugged. "I don't really remember much during my 7th age. Just clips like going to the park with someone, being carried up to Beacon cliff, oh and a black wolf by my side that's about it."

Derek chuckled. "I was the one to always take you to the park and cliff, as for the wolf that was me too. You used to beg and blackmail me into shifting and carrying you on my back. You tried putting a collar on me once which I allowed, but the moment the leash came out I bolted out."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Allison giggled behind her hand. "I always asked dad who or what the black wolf meant. He always responded with 'someone that cared very much for you'."

"Don't be, those were the happy moments of my life." Derek pulled his wallet out for his back pocket, pulling a picture out he handed it over to her. "This was taken the day before I left."

Allison gasped, there she was as a small child wrapped around by an enormous wolf. You could only see her head popping out, as the rest of her body was cover by long midnight hair. "This is you?"

Derek nodded. "Yes, I've grown since that day and Chris was right, I cared very much about you. I still do."

"Were we really as close as dad, John, Melissa and you say we were?"

"Yes, as far as I could remember I don't think we were ever apart for long." Derek reached out taking her hand into his. "I know how hard it is to trust someone, but I would really like to have that bond with you once more. Now I know we wont be going to the park, but i can still shift, carry you on my back and keep a look out for you."

Allison smiled squeezing his hand. "I'd love that. Now let's go back inside before mama McCall pulls us in by the ear."

Derek laughed, rubbing his ear at the reminder. "She still does that?"

"Oh yeah." Giving his hand a tug they walked into the house, everyone was already seated leaving two seats next to each other empty. Derek spotted the way Scott glared at his and Allison's united hands. Ignoring his baby brother, he helped Allison into her seat, then took his.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

They chatted for a bit, Derek got caught up on what has been happening in town. Scott was clear to announce he was alpha of beacon hills. This is where Derek jumped in.

"I don't want to start a war with you Scott, but being a Hale I have the right to claim my family's turf back. I have a pack to look after and the Hale's duty has always been to defend Beacon Hills." Derek said.

Scott frowned. "How can you? Being a beta and all?"

Derek shook his head. "About two years ago I had an encounter with an alpha-"

"What happened?" Melissa asked, Derek glanced at her with regretful shining red eyes. "You killed him?"

"It was either him or me, besides he deserved it. After the fight was done I followed his scent back to his pack. The man had killed all but three of the betas I have with me now." Derek explained giving her a sad smile.

"Why would any alpha want to kill their pack?" John asked.

"When a wolf kills another wolf it gains their strength, that is why he did it. He was looking to become stronger in every way." Derek grabbed a fork of his chicken playfully growling when Allison stole it from him.

Chris chuckled. "What are your plans?"

"Well the Hale house has just been finished being rebuild and furnished and I have been offered a job as coach at Beacon High School. None of this is going to affect my work, since I can do that from anywhere I want." Derek answered.

Stiles chocked on his juice, spitting it all on the floor. "Coach? At my school?"

"You are cleaning that up." Melissa chaste, Stiles gave her a sheepishly smile.

Derek hid his smirk. "Yes, I did some coaching back in San Diego for both football and soccer. On occasions I would help other coaches with their team."

"Did you met other wolves?" Liam asked.

Derek nodded, stealing a food from Allison as payback which earned him a smack on the leg. "I did have a couple of students in my team that were wolves, but I had one rule when playing a game. They were not allowed to use any abilities." That made the teens chuckle. "What?"

"Well you have three teen wolves in the lacrosse team that love using their abilities." Lydia gasped out, Derek just nodded.

"So Derek, what is the story behind your pack?" Chris asked.

"Ethan and Aiden are twins and the oldest being 18 they were part of the alphas pack, next is Erica and Boyd at the age of 16 and who are currently a couple. Boyd was also a pack member with the twins. Erica had health problems along with other ones, she looked me up after talking with Boyd and asked for the bite. The last one is Isaac he is only 15 and has suffered the most at the hands of his father and alpha. I had a hell of a time in stealing Isaac from the alpha, but after a small fight he gave the beta up." He leaned back in his chair, keeping his temper controlled. "It took Isaac the longest to gain his trust, but it was worth it in the end."

"Argent told us you owned a couple of car dealers." Jackson said.

Derek nodded. "Yes three. One in San Diego, London and L.A. It took a while, but once I found the right suppliers the dealer flourished."

"What cars do you sell?" Jackson was the most interested in the subject.

Derek swallowed his food, before answering. "Exotic ones, I have Ferrari's, Bugatti's, Lamborghini's, Maserati's , Alphas, and the occasional sport cars only we have them modify before putting them up."

John stood helping Melissa gather the plates, stopping Jackson from asking anything else. "Why don't you all head into the living room and chose a movie to watch. We'll get the popcorn ready." Not having to be told twice everyone bolted into the room, everyone besides Derek and Allison.

Allison turned to him with a small smile. "So no alpha female?"

Derek chuckled. "No, I dated one or two girls, but none had what I needed. How about you?"

"No, I was with someone, but things went south and I ended it." Allison avoided his eyes, now was not the moment to tell him about the whole scott thing.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"Just school in the morning. Why?"

Derek leaned forward. "I have the meeting with principle Harms in the morning, how about after school you and I grab something to eat. I also want to show you a special place."

Grabbing his hand, she smiled. "That would be nice. Now come on." Pulling him out of the kitchen they were unaware of the three pair of eyes on them.

"I told you." Chris whispered, rolling their eyes john and Melissa grabbed the popcorn and pushed him out of the kitchen. He loved Derek like a son, but he was still a dangerous man. He also knew that Derek would never harm Allison on purpose, but he wasn't sure how he would feel is their friendship flip to relationship.

Derek was pulled into the living room by Allison, he was becoming aware of the glares Scott kept throwing at them. Deciding now was not the moment to confront him on that matter he focused on the girl that was currently pulling him towards the couch. Taking a seat, he followed suite sitting beside her, Allison was practically on his lap. Not that he minded, but based on the glare Chris sent him once he saw them, Derek needed to watch himself. Scott and Stiles were currently debating on what movie to watch.

"You picked the movie last time and we are not watching Resident Evil again." Stiles groaned.

Scott scoffed. "Fine you choose; what movie are we going to watch?" Stiles grinned, pulling a movie out of nowhere. "Really? Underworld? Come one dude!"

Stile's grin just grew bigger. "I think the occasion calls for it."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Right because we look like two legged wet dogs when we shift." That got every wolf in the room laughing.

Allison snuggled up against his side seeking his warmth and security. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but minutes into the movie she slipped her hand into his. Derek stiffed for a moment, but held onto it tight, seeing it as a friendly gesture. Once he relaxed he slipped an arm around her waist, he couldn't help but notice how perfect she molded against him. 'get a grip Derek! She's way too young for you and let's not forget Chris would shoot me the moment he found out'. Clearing his mind, he glanced down at the girl in question, only to find her asleep. Keeping his smile at bay he shifted so her head laid on his lap.

It was after the movie that Chris notice his little girl asleep, standing up he move to grab her only to have the alpha growl at him. "I'm going to take her home."

Derek shook his head. "No need that will just wake her up. I'll take her up to my room." Chris raised an eyebrow. "She'll sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Not waiting for response he wished them all a good night and picked Allison up. Half way up the stairs he felt her snuggle into him, walking into the room he placed her on the bed. Pulling her shoes and jacket off, he tucked her in. grabbing a pillow and blanket he settled onto the floor.

The next morning Allison woke up rested and satisfied, stretching she stopped midway in shock. This was not her room or her bed or her blanket. Sitting up she glanced around until she spotted the man sleeping on the floor. What the hell was Derek doing on the floor? Leaning over the edge she shook him. "Derek, you awake?"

Derek turned onto his back looking up at her. "I am now. What's up?"

"What are you doing on the floor and why am in your room?" Allison asked.

"You fell asleep halfway thru the movie last night; I didn't want to wake you up so I brought you here to sleep." He yawned as he sat up. "As for why I am on the floor, I didn't know if you would have felt okay with sharing the bed with me."

Allison smiled. "Thank you, for everything." Giving her a smile he jumped to his feet, it was then that Allison found out he was shirtless. Lord help her! He was the definition of the perfect specimen.

Derek smirked at her. "A picture would last longer." Letting out a chuckle when she blushed and looked away. Leaning over her, he caused her to fall back on the bed. "Get ready, ill drive you to school, but first we need to eat breakfast." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he moved for the door. "Can you grab me a shirt." Giving him a nod she began to get ready. Grabbing a shirt for Derek she jogged downstairs, freezing at the sight before her. Derek was working the stove, shirtless and oh my god his sweats hung low on his hips. "Hey hungry?"

Allison nodded. "Starved." Handing him the shirt, she took a seat on the table. Just then Scott and Stiles walked in. "Morning guys."

Scott smiled. "Hey you spend the night?"

"Yeah. Derek let me sleep in his room." Allison shrugged.

Scott growled at the alpha as he took a seat across Allison. Derek rolled his eyes, grabbing a plate, he placed it on in front of Allison as he took a seat beside her with a plate of his own. Scott growled once more with a raised eyebrow. "Scott I am not one of your betas. If you are hungry get up and serve yourself." With a snarl he did as Derek said. "What time do you need to be at school?"

Allison swallowed her bite of food. "At eight." Giving her a small nod he lead back on his chair. "What time is your meeting?"

"Eight thirty." Looking at his watch he drank his juice in one gulp. "You ready to go?"

Allison nodded, grabbing her bag she followed him out.

She could have swore she heard Scott growl as the walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at school, Allison noticed all eyes on the car. The only others to have nice cars, were Jackson and Lydia. So everyone was curious as to who was driving the black Camaro. Parking the car, she jumped out, surprised when Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and began walking her in. The looks on the students were priceless. Most boys held a challenging look, as if trying to show Derek they were the top dogs (no point intended). The females eye raped Derek, drooling and whispering to each other. You ever see that cartoon with the sheep and the wolf, and all the wolf sees is lamb chops? Well that's what all the girls were seeing. It gave Allison a feeling of upset? No. confused? No. It was a ping in her chest growing by the second. So without thinking she wrapped an arm around his waist, hooking her thumb in one of the jeans loops. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore Derek smirked. The gestured appeared to have done the trick, since all eyes were now on her. Walking thru the hallways she spotted her pack, the betas gave her a confused look while Scott just glared at them. What the hell is his problem? Kira looked between them, trying to gain his attention. Derek walked her to her first class, leaving with a kiss on the cheek and to face all the questions alone.

By the time lunch came around she couldn't erase the stupid smile on her face. One more class and she was out. Allison was nervous as to where Derek would be taking her. Grabbing her food, she walked to her table only to be meet with the cold angry eyes of Scott. The rest looked at her with pity.

"What is going on with you and Derek?" Scott demanded.

Allison frowned. "Nothing. Why?"

"Really? You think I can't smell him on you?! You reek of him!" Scott's growling was causing the beta's to whimper and submit.

"Scott you need to control yourself." Allison snapped.

"I will not have one of my beta running around with another alpha! I don't care what he is to me. I see you around him again and you will face the consequences!" Scott snarled, flashing his eyes at her.

Allison was shocked. Something was wrong with him. "I am not one of you wolves Scott. I don't need to put up with!"

Scott scuffed. "You may not be a wolf Allison, but you have their needs. You need a pack to survive. No one else is going to take in a hunter. Especially an Argent."

"Our alpha will." A feminine voice spoke up behind Allison. Everyone turned to see 5 teens standing together. "In fact he already has, just waiting for her to accept."

Allison studied them carefully. "Who are you?"

The blond rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm Erica." She then gestured to the others. "These are Boyd, Ethan, his twin brother Aiden. The little guy is Isaac." Each teen waved. "We are the Hale pack."

Isaac cleared his throat. "Will you accept the offer?"

Allison smiled. He was so cute. "Are you guys okay with this? I am like Scott said part of the Argent family."

Boyd laughed. "Of course. It'll be nice having another female member in the pack. Besides that way Erica can stop dragging us shopping."

Erica smacked him on the arm. "We can use another female in the pack." Dropping an arm around her shoulder, Erica pulled her away from the group. "You should see how many times the group gangs up on me."

Allison chuckled. "What do I have to do?" She heard the whimpers Scott's pack gave.

"Nothing really. Your human, so the bite is discarded. Derek will just have to scent mark you." Erica sensed the way Allison stiffed. "Relax chica! All he does is nuzzle you neck, that will let every other wolf alpha, beta and omega know that you belong to this pack."

Out of curiosity she had to ask. "What do I smell of now?"

Ethan chuckled. "Why is that the first thing that always ask?" The boys chuckled, causing the son-to-be member blush.

Erica growled at them. "Don't listen to them. You have two scents at the moment. A very small hint of Alpha McCall and the other of Derek."

"I would say it's been months since you have been marked…if ever." Boyd announced, glancing over at the seething alpha. "That is a very bad thing to do."

"Especially with such a beautiful girl. I mean it's no mystery as to why our alpha wants her." Aiden added, giving him a small smirk.

Scott growled jumping to his feet. "Watch what you say."

Aiden was about to retaliate not caring they were in a public place, when suddenly he shut his mouth. In fact all five wolves were quick to close their mouths and look down.

Allison glanced from one teen to another, until landing on Erica's face. "What's wrong?"

"Derek's here."

Looking around she frowned. "Where?"

"Right here." Derek said into her ear, causing her to squeal and jump. Derek chuckled. "I see that hasn't changed."

Allison glared at him, slapping him on the arm. "That was not funny."

"Just a little." Derek smirked.

Blushing she turned away. "Shouldn't you be in the teachers' lounge?"

"Yes, but I had to come check on these guys. They tend to get into trouble when I'm not around." Derek said, ruffing up Isaac's hair. "So what is your answer?"

Allison frowned. "About?"

"Joining."

Allison sighed, she wasn't sure what to answer really. "Can you give me some time?"

"Of course. We still on for later?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the parking lot." Allison smiled.

Derek kissed her on the cheek, before walking away. Her eyes on him until he disappeared behind the doors.

Erica smirked, having seen the look on the hunter. "So you want to sit with us?"

Glancing at her table, the pack were all shaking their heads, but it was Scott that drove her away. He was glaring, a silent growl falling from his clenched teeth. "Ahh, yeah sure." Turning to her friends, she gave them an apologetic smile. "I-I'll see you guys later."

Erica was the one to explain to her, how the pack was from the inside. She explained the kind of alpha Derek was and what the routine was. She noticed the way their eyes twinkle just talking about him. He had saved them and for that they were grateful.

During math, their last class. Isaac sat beside Allison, she couldn't help but notice how skittish he was. He jumped with every noise, he even yelped when the teacher placed a hand on his shoulder. She would ask Derek about him later. Speaking of Derek, she was rather nervous as to where he was taking her later tonight. Jumping at the sound of the bell, she gathered her stuff and walked with Isaac. Halfway down the hallway the rest of Derek's pack joined them. As they exited the school, Allison spotted Derek leaning against his Camaro. Looking to her left she also noticed her pack and Scott.

For some reason it bugged her to see the girls around, drooling and eye raping Derek. With an annoyed eye roll, she walked over to him. Derek pulled her into a hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." The others had already jumped into their cars, and driven off. "Where they going?"

Derek shrugged. "Either going to eat or heading back to the house." Wrapping his arm around her waist, Derek led her towards the car. As he climbed in, Allison couldn't help, but notice how warm the car got. Derek drive for about ten minutes, until he pulled up somewhere in the woods. Helping her put of the car, Allison groaned at the hill before them.

Derek chuckled. "Climb up." Giving him a confused look, he bent down. "Jump onto my back." With a bit of hesitation she jumped on. With no effort at all, he walked up the hill.

Allison was intoxicated by his smell of woods, dirt and him. It dazed her into a calming relaxation mode. She was so lost in lala land, she didn't even noticed they had arrived.

"Not that I mind, but we are here." Derek laughed.

With a huge blush, Allison slid off his back taking a look around. She knew the place, it was the cliff. This place overviewed all of beacon hills, giving you a wonderful view. Especially when the sun is settling.

"I come here, when needed a place to think or be alone." Allison said.

Derek walked to the edge looking down at his home town. "This place has been a great part of my childhood. Dad and mom brought me here on my first patrol. We were able to keep an eye on everything that happened in town. I would also come here when needed to be alone, this became my number one place after the fire." He turned to Allison. "This was also the place I would carry you too. You mostly loved the journey up the hill, but it was all the same. At some point I actually believe you were part wolf." Derek chuckled.

Allison raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well for one you would howl at the moon. Which we don't really do that anymore." Derek pointed out. "You climbed trees, ran around on all four and tried picking fights with me. Fights meaning you would bite and scratch."

Allison giggled. "I am sorry Derek, I don't know how you could put up with me."

"I didn't put up with you. I liked having you around and dealing with your wild ideas." Derek said.

Allison looked out towards the town, she knew Derek will want an answer now. She knew that changing packs will cause problems, some between the alphas and the pack members. Scott was right, she might not be a wolf herself, but she needed a pack to survive. At the begging she was thrilled about being a part of a true alpha's pack, but the moment Derek offered it something clicked. Liked it was by his side she belonged, in his pack and his life. Glancing at him she grinned. She might have just found where she belonged.

Derek walked over to her. "So have you come to a decision?"

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"First I want to know what to expect? What will change and what will stay the same?" Allison asked.

Derek scratched the back of his neck. "Well for starters I like to know where my pack is. I don't care what you do, but would like an update. I rather like to have one pack member with you at all times. The others know this as well, which is why they are always paired off."

Allison nodded. "I can handle that."

"As for me I might change. I don't like the smell of other wolves on you, so if that happens I will most likely scent mark you again. Don't get me wrong, like I said before you can hang out and be with whoever you want. But if you come home smelling of another alpha, you will trigger my wolf. I wouldn't hurt you, just scent mark you once more." Derek added. "Think you are okay with that?"

Allison thought for a moment. What the hell, she would have him close. "Yeah I'm okay with that."

Derek took a deep breath, as he moved closer to her. Walking her backwards into a tree, he placed one hand on her hip and the other on her jaw. Tilting her head to the side, Derek locked eyes with her for a moment. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt." He couldn't bite her, for the fear of changing. Waiting until he felt her shoulders loosen, Derek leaned in closer.

Allison couldn't help, but shiver every time his hot breath hit her neck. Nor could she help leaning in closer to his body heat. The man was a human heater!

Derek smirked to himself, at the feeling of her body pressing in closer to him. Inhaling her sweet scent, Derek kiss her softly on the neck. Followed by nuzzling her.

Allison sighed, her hand clenching his shirt. His scruff tickling her jaw, but in a really turn on kind of way.

Derek lingered for a bit, before pulling back. "Welcome to the Hale pack."


	6. Chapter 6

Allison grinned like an idiot. "So where are you guys living?"

"Hale house. I began rebuilding it a couple of months before arriving. It was just finished today." Derek held his hand out for her. "Want to come see it?"

"Sure."

The drive wasn't even shorter, since the house was in the woods. She remembered stumbling onto it on one of her morning jogs. When she asked her father about it, he just told her it was one of the darkest times for beacon hills. She never dared on trespassing, knowing the disrespect it can have. But it was nothing like it was before.

The house-or mansion- was beautiful. It was the color of wood, the top second level was half glass which showed the kitchen and living room. It looked amazing, but before she was even able to see the house they had driven thru a gate. Derek had punched in a code to let them in. as he parked his car next to the others, the pack ran out.

"So she accept?" Aiden asked.

Derek gave him a look. "What do you think?"

"Use your nose stupid." Ethan teased.

"Welcome to the hale pack!" Erica squealed, pulling her into a huge hug. "Tomorrow we are going shopping!"

Allison just nodded, she did like shopping. Glancing back at Derek she frowned at the look of worry on his face, as he talked to the twins. But before she could walk toward him, Erica pulled her into the house.

It was even more beautiful from the inside. Walking thru the front door was a huge empty space. There was a table in the center, some pictures hanging and tables against the wall. They held the keys and little decorations. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier, one of the biggest she has ever seen. On the right were stairs leading up to the second floor. To the left was a another room and straight ahead was a hallway.

Derek appeared beside her, placing a hand on the small of her back he smiled gently. "Let me give you the grand tour." Leading her to the left, she walked into the room. "This is one of the living rooms, mostly where they hang out when we have visitors." Walking straight he opened another door. "This is the kitchen, and that door leads to the back yard." He took her back to the begging and down the hallway, where there were three doors. He pointed to two of the doors, one being the bathroom and the other a guest room. Which held nothing, but a bed, dresser, tv, and desk. The last door was Derek's office. It looked so dull, too serious, but it suited him. He had many pictures of her and the rest of the families, along with his diplomas and work photos. Walking up the stairs she stopped on the top, they could go left or right. Derek took her to the left, where there were two doors. One held a game room, the other a tv room where they would watch movies together. Reaching the end of that hallway, they walked into a clearing where another living room stood, but this on had two of the wall made into shelves which held books. It was amazing, they even had a ladder attached to it, so they could reach the top. The rest of the walls were made of glass, giving them an amazing view of the woods. On the back of the room was a kitchen. "This is where we normally hang out when alone in the house." Derek said. After she looked around for a bit, he led her to the opposite direction. The other hallway had six doors. "These are the bedrooms, mine is the first door on the right." Grabbing her hand, he led her into a bare room. It just had a bed. "This one is yours. I didn't have it decorated, since the others did their own and I knew you would as well."

Allison frowned. "Mine?"

"Yes, you are part of my pack and even if you weren't, you would always have a place here." Derek grabbed her hands in his. "Besides it was also a promise I made to you."

Allison was confused. "What?"

"When you were little, you said you wanted to live with me. I promised you I would one day take you to live with me." He then smiled. "Granted you also had me promise we would get married one day." Laughing at her blushing face, he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, you can pay up later. Tomorrow when you go shopping, pick out what you want for your room."

Allison pulled away fast, shaking her head. "No. I won't have you pay for my stuff. You already did a lot with giving me a place in your home."

Derek sighed. "You always were hard headed. I don't care for the money Ally. I have enough to live two life times, I use that money to make sure my pack and now you have a good and happy life. Granted I don't spoil them, but I do like to take care of them. You have always been an important, person in my life and I now have the opportunity to give you everything I promised as kids."

She was touched by his words, she knew he wasn't an easy person to open up. But the fact that he was meant a lot to her. "Fine, but this will not become a habit. Deal?"

"Deal." As they walked back down, he turned to her. "I called Chris and he's fine with you staying the night. Stiles will be bringing you some overnight clothes. Tomorrow you can buy some clothes to leave here."

"Okay."

The rest of the day was amazing, Erica and Allison drove the boys crazy with their talks. Derek called it quits when the subjects of boys and kissing popped up. He did not want to know about Erica's and Boyd's love life, much less Allison's. They had dinner, the teens finished their homework, followed by a movie. Allison had fallen asleep, with her head on Derek's lap. By the time the end credits rolled on the screen the door bell was rang.

"One of you go answer that. It's stiles, I'm going to go lay her on my bed." Derek said.

Erica raised an eye brow. "Don't you mean her bed?"

Derek shook his head, as he picked her up. "No, the room is empty and the bed has no sheets on it. she'll sleep on my bed for the night." He knew what they were thinking, but it wasn't like that. Or was it?

Erica smirked at her alpha, she had noticed a different smell on Allison after the scent marking. She smelled more like an alpha, then that of pack member. That usually only happens when the alpha has marked her not only as a member, but as soon to be his mate. The thing was that werewolves didn't have mates chosen for them, by some magical connection. That is just some mystical thing humans have created. The alpha was the only one able to choose his own mate, meaning that once he has chosen her/him it was for life. Unlike the betas, they can date whoever and dumb whoever.

As Isaac opened the door, he frowned at the multiply smells. He jumped at the sudden numbers of werewolves and other's on the other side on the door. Looks like Scott and his pack came. "H-hi." Isaac whispered.

Stiles smiled gently at the beta. "Hey, I'm stiles. Umm-Chris asked to bring some clothes for Allison."

"Oh yeah! Give me one sec." Isaac turned around, just as Derek carried a sleeping Allison up the stairs. "Derek?"

Derek paused on half way up. "Have them come in Isaac. I'll be down in a moment." With that note he continued his task.

"Well come in." Stepping to the side, they walked in.

Jackson hummed In approval. "Your brother is loaded."

Scott just rolled his eyes, growling at his beta. As they walked into the living room, he stopped at the growl he got from the she-wolf.

"Erica it's fine, Derek said to let them in." Isaac explained.

Erica just huffed. "Whatever."

They sat quietly for a few, until Derek walked into the room.

"Thanks Stiles." Derek smiled, handing the bag to Erica. "Can you take this up to my room please. Try to wake her up and have her change." With pleasure of getting away from the other pack, she jogged away.

Scott growled at his words. "Your room?"

"Yes, hers is not finished. So she will be sleeping mine, while I take the couch." Derek explained. Taking a seat by Isaac he sighed. "Scott, I don't want there to be problems between us or the packs. Allison is friends with you and your pack. I hope her being with us, will not affect any of that."

Scott sighed. "No, look Derek I'm sorry alright. It just we have been having problems and with you coming back is just too much. I have been the only alpha for three years now as well as the protector of beacon hills."

"I know, but you need to understand that this is where I was born. This town has been protected by the Hale family generations back. I have to take my place in that line of history, that is what the name Hale is. You wouldn't be the first nor the last alpha to in beacon hills, but you are not meant to watch over this town." Derek said.

"So we should do what leave? Let you take over?" Scott growled.

Derek shook his head. "No, but you are a teenager. You have a lot to live for. You have no need to focus on what happens around here. As of this moment I am taking back my family's turf. You need to go back being a teen. I know your grades have been going down, focus on that."

"You can't just push me out."

"I'm not and I won't." Derek ran a hand thru his hair. "How about this. If I really need your help, I will call you. But I don't want you to put your life on hold for something that is my responsibility."

Scott turned to his pack, looking at each one. "What do you guys think?"

Lydia leaned forward. "I say yes, we have put everything on hold, to keep this place safe."

"Besides you didn't chose this. It was forced on you; why should you pay for what that Peter did to you." Malia agreed.

Derek knew she was peter's daughter, but because of his uncle's blood running thru her, it made him a little hesitant to reach out to her. "Speaking of peter. Where is he?" Derek asked.

Malia glared at him. "Who knows."

Lydia nudges her. "He's staying with a friend last thing we heard."

Derek nodded. "Still in town?" Scott nodded.

"Why?" Malia demanded.

Derek's eyes flashed involuntary. "Well he is my uncle. Just wanted to say hi."

"Leave him alone. He's better now." Malia defended.

Derek titled his head to the side, but decided not to comment. "So Scott, we have a deal?" He held his hand out for him.

Scott shook it. "Yeah."

"Good, now you might want to spend the night here. It's late and the woods are never safe." Derek offered.

"I think we will be fine." Malia argued.

Derek growled, but swallowed his comeback. They were not his wolves to discipline. "Just humor me. The twins will show you were to sleep, now scram you are in my bed." Waiting for them to leave, he removed his shirt and pants. Falling on all four Derek groaned and moaned as his bones readjusted. It was always painful after a while of not shifting. Releasing a growl Derek fell to his side, as his legs and arms changed.

Scott and Stiles ran into the living room after hearing the noise. They were shocked to see their brother in half transformation. They have heard that only a few werewolves were capable of shifting into a full wolf. But they have never seen it, Stiles moved to help, but Scott stopped him. They didn't know what changes came with this, he could easily attack them. It wasn't long until a midnight wolf appeared.

Derek laid on his side, panting with exhaustion. He waited until he was sure he was okay to stand up. He was bigger than the last time he shifted, and that was a year ago. So it would take a bit getting used to his size. A bigger wolf meant heavier weight when running, but powerful body. The thing about an alpha was that he was both fast and strong, but he wasn't the only one. Isaac, Erica and Aiden were the fast ones. Boyd and Ethan were the muscles. Adding Allison was a good move, she was both fast and stealth. Plus her hunter skills were a good addition to the pack, but it was having her close that he liked the most. Stretching himself, Derek shook his fur off. As he turned around, he was met with his brothers.

"Dude." Stiles whispered. "You're an actual wolf!" Derek simply licked his lips.

Scott just looked at him. "Can you understand us?" Derek nodded. "Wow. Well we will just head off to bed."

"But-" Stiles groaned as he was hauled away, complaining about not being able to touch him.

Derek shook his head in amusement as he headed for the door, woofing at Isaac as he held the door for him. Somehow that kid always knew when he was going for a run. Dashing into the woods he inhaled every last scent he could, memories of his past flooding his mind. Runs with his family, with Allison. The many fights between his and other packs and treaties with others. He also remembered the horrible ones, finding his father shot, his uncle fucking Kate Argent, and his sister dead. In these woods his uncle also told him, that it was his fault Kate killed them all. She wanted to become his mate, but he denied her. Peter was in love with Melissa, but she was still married with Ralph. He still hasn't and never will forget him for that. Because of him, everyone died. Reaching the river, he jumped into the water. It felt amazing on his paws. On his way back he walked, not wanting to walk into the house wet.

Reaching the door he shifted, not caring he was naked since everyone was asleep. Walking in he bumped into someone.

"Uff." Allison groaned as she hit the floor. "Who?"

"Shit, sorry ally I didn't see you." Derek grabbed her hand, picking her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You-" Her eyes widen. Just then she noticed he was completely naked. "Are naked!" Turning around she covered her eyes. "Oh god I'm sorry Derek."

Derek just stood there, a goofy smiled on his face. "You've never seen a naked man before?"

Allison blushed. "Derek!"

"What? Just asking." Walking up to her he leaned down to her ear. "You might want to get used to it."

"Oh god." She mumbled, trying to keep her blush hidden and heart steady.

"I'll get dressed." Derek chuckled. Grabbing his shirt and pants he walked back to her. pulling her hands away from her face, he tilted her head up to him. "You can look already."

"Wh-what where you doing?" She cleared her throat, surprise to actually feeling disappointed at him dressed.

Derek waked with her to the kitchen. "I went for a run and when I came back to the door was close. Which was strange since Isaac always leaves it open."

Allison looked up at him sheeply. "That was my fault, I thought someone left it open on accident."

Derek grabbed two cups. "So you are to blame."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I rather liked the surprise." Derek teased, he loved how red and nervous she got. Grabbing her hands he entwined them. "I'm just playing ally."

"I know der."

Allison had convinced him to sleep with her on the bed, saying the couch and floor would hurt his back. He had to admit it was the best sleep he has had in years. Waking up Derek sighed happily at seeing her snuggled up to him. One of her legs were draped over his, a hand over his stomach and her head on his chest. A man could get used to waking up like this. Glancing at the time, he groaned. He had lacrosse practice at 10am, and 8 members of the team in his house. he had three hours to get up, showered, dressed, make sure everyone was up and dressed. The toughest part making sure they were all fed.

Allison was awaken by her bed partners movement. "shhh, too early."

Derek scoffed. "I have to get up."

"Why?" she wasn't even faced by the fact, that half her body was on Derek.

"I have lacrosse practice in three hours and 8 of the members are here. I have to wake them up and then get showered. Not mention they have to eat." Derek grumbled.

Allison giggled, looking up at him she grinned. "How about you leave breakfast to me. Just make sure they are up and get ready."

"Thank you."

Giving him a peck on the lips, she jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. It was in the kitchen that she realized what she did. Holy shit! She kissed him! why would she do that?! Pushing that back, she decided on making the food.

Derek on the other hand laid in bed, frozen in both shock and pleasure. He was shocked she even kissed him, but the pleasure of knowing she did like him. what he wanted to know was if that was just a reflex or if it meant something? With an annoyed groan he banged on every door waking up everyone. He couldn't stop think of her lips on his, it was just a peck, but he felt everything. Leaning against the showers wall he sighed, what is she did like him. how will the others react? He knew Scott had feelings for her, he seen the way he acted around her or when he got close to her. And Chris. What would he say? He had a lot to figure out.

Allison was done with breakfast by the time everyone popped in. "Alright grab a plate! We have eggs, bacon, toast, and fries!" Seeing Derek walk in she turned away.

Derek grabbed a plate, standing beside her he noticed how nervous she was. "You okay?" She just nodded. "Can we talk after breakfast." He once more got a nod. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

She frowned, not knowing what to think about his behavior. Was he mad? Annoyed? Maybe he will kick her out of the pack because of that! She has heard about alphas doing that. Oh god!

"Allison you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Grabbing her plated she took a seat beside Scott. Unaware of the looks on both Kira and Derek. Both upset for different reasons, but at the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone ate they scattered, Derek stayed behind. He wanted to talk with her and get whatever was there out.

"Can we talk now?" He stepped over to her, blocking her movement. "We can take a walk in the woods."

Allison nodded, keeping her head down. "Sure, let me just grab my jacket."

Meeting her at the front door, Derek chuckled at how nervous she was. "I don't bite Allison."

Giving his a 'really' kinda look, she shoved him lightly. "If you say so." As she followed him into the woods, her mind wondered off. She knew something was there, a certain feeling. Almost like the one she had with Scott, but this was different. She liked Derek, but he was older and he would never go for someone her age and type. This was simply a crush, yeah that's it a crush. Besides he's an alpha and has a pack, they need someone that can protect them and lead. She wasn't that person.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Derek whispered into her ear. Smiling at the jump.

"It's nothing." Allison shrugged. "Derek I'm sorry about the whole…"

"Kiss." Seeing the blush, he paused and grabbed her chin making her look up at him. "Ally, I'm not mad or upset. I was a little shock, but that's it. I found it…faltering. I do want to know why?"

"Why?" Allison repeated. "Umm…I'm not sure. It just felt natural at the time, but it won't happen again Derek."

Derek shook his head. "I don't want you to stop."

Allison knew her eyes were probably the size of saucers, but she didn't care. "What?"

"Even before Melissa took me in, I was around you. Both our parents worked together in keep beacon hills safe, during those days you would spend the night with us." Derek sat with his back against a tree. Holding his hand out, he gestured for her to join him. Allison sat beside him, her head on his shoulder. "But it wasn't until I was in high school that I was pulled towards you. I liked having you ride on my back, scaring off anyone who came to close, looking out for you. Now keep in mind that in those days, it was all innocent. I wanted nothing more than your friendship. When I moved, it was the hardest thing I had to do, leaving you and the others behind torn me apart. I don't want that to happen again."

"Is that what you still want?" Allison whispered. "Friendship?"

Derek chuckled. "No."

Glancing up at him, Alisson sighed. "I don't want to ruin our bond; if this doesn't work out Derek."

"Neither do I, which is why we are going to take it slow." He agreed, her friendship was one of the most important things to him. He knew what he wanted from her and what she was to him, but she didn't. He would have to take it at her pace and watch himself. "A couple of dates and see where that leads."

Giving him a nod, she leaned against him. She had to admit this was the last thing, she thought would happen to her. Derek's type was not her type, yet here she was with him. He was at least ten years older than her and a werewolf! But she had noticed thing changing with herself, her mood, the itch to having him close and the safeness she felt with him and his pack. "Now we just need to tell my dad."

Derek tensed, he had completely forgotten about that. "Just make sure nothing is near him. I really don't want to get shot."

Laughing she jumped to her feet and pulled him up. "I'll protect you." Derek simply rolled his eyes. "But in the meantime, you need to give me a ride to school. I have twenty minutes to get there."

"Well let's get going, wouldn't want you to be late." He suddenly stopped. "It's Saturday."

"Yeah I know that, but I have volley ball practice."

"Oh."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Derek stayed to train with his pack. Scott and his pack had left somewhere in the afternoon. Derek's plans were to pick up Allison from practice and take her shopping, but Chris had picked her up early. So now he decided to pay Melissa a visit.

"Derek!" Melissa grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, just wanted to see you." Taking a seat on the couch, he caught sight of his family picture. His mom, dad, siblings and uncle. "I don't remember this picture being here."

Melissa sighed softly. "Peter gave it to us." She heard the small growl he gave. "You need to let it go Derek."

"I can't." Derek placed the picture face down. "Not until I understand why? I can't blame him for the fire, that was Kate's fault. But my sister?"

"What happened to your sister?"

Derek didn't have to turn around to see it was Scott and stiles. "Nothing. I need to know where Peter is."

Scott scoffed. "Why? He hasn't hurt anyone lately and he has a stable life."

"Either tell me or I will find him. And if I must find him on my own, I won't guarantee the safety of your pack mate." Derek growled, he now stood at his full height. Scott was surprised. He didn't smell of Peter so how in the hell did he find out. "An alpha will only fight to protect another wolf if they are pack. Peter made a pass at Melissa, tried to kill at least three of your pack mates, went on a killing spree, bit you and let's not forget him coming back from the dead. If not a member you would have given him up long ago."

"Peter is better. He has proven to be good." Scott argued.

Derek chuckled. "I'll believe that when I see it. in the meantime, do not get in my way." Melissa placed a hand on his arm. She was afraid Derek would hurt her son. "Don't forget who's turf you're in Scott."

Scott growled. "You can no-"

"Did you forget the deal last night?" Derek snarled. Taking a step forward, he felt Melissa's hand tighten around his arm.

"Derek please." She whispered, her eyes held fear and she reeked of nerves.

Derek stepped back, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry." Glancing at the other alpha he flashed his eyes. "You may be my brother Scott, but don't underestimate me. I will remind you of your place." With a growl, he walked out. Finding Peter will be easier if he followed Malia's scent. She was the only other hostile towards him, but he can't be the one to do it. He'd have to send one of the pack mates.

Scott growled, slamming his fist into the wall. "Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"Scott calm down." Malissa scowled. "Take deep breath and relax."

Doing as told, he was calm within seconds. "I can't let him hurt anyone mom."

Melissa sighed, she didn't like Peter. He tried to kill her, John, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia once. When Scott told her he was now part of the pack, she nearly had a heart attack. They argued, discussed and cried over it. Scott had promised not to bring him to the house or anywhere near their family. "I know honey, but you cannot intervene. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me mom. I just-Peter has really changed and whether we like it or not he is part of my pack." Walking towards the door, he sighed. "I protect my pack."

Melissa watched him walk out, she didn't want anything to happen to her son's. "Stiles go with him please. You are the only one who can keep them calm."

"Sure mom." Giving her a kiss on the cheek he rushed out.

"Lord please help them."

Derek had asked Erica to follow Malia, she was the only other wolf able to hide her scent. Allison had arrived a couple minutes after Erica left. She and Derek sat on the couch watching a movie with the rest of the pack. Although there was enough room for everyone, he had her stuck to his side.

Allison was laughing at a scene in the movie, when suddenly everyone stiffed and growled. "What's wrong?" Glancing up at Derek, she frowned at his red eyes. "Derek?"

"Stay here." Derek ordered. "Boyd." The beta jumped to his feet and followed his alpha out.

The others began to whimper and pace the room. Something was wrong, Allison could feel it. But it wasn't until she saw Derek walk in carrying an injured Erica. With a loud gasp, she cleared the kitchen table and had him lay her down. "Call Deaton and mama McCall." She ordered, tossing the phone to Isaac. "Derek you need to get the pack out of here. Now." She had seen the way the paced, if another person walks in here, and touches Erica they could attack. The pack was wired to protect any member, especially the hurt ones.

Derek pushed and pulled the pack in the basement. The doors were solid metal, impossible for them to get out, but again he had only had one-two at the max in there. The entire pack never. He just hoped it would hold long enough. His attention was pulled towards the drive way, two cars were pulling in. he smelled Melissa, John, Deaton, Stiles and Scott. Opening the door, he stood on the porch.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

Derek shook his head. "I don't know, Erica stumbled out of the woods beaten."

"Wolf?" John asked.

"No, they are too small to be a wolfs. It was dog like, but not a wolf." Allison answered from within the room. "You guys mind hurrying it up!"

Deaton pushed pass the group and into the living room. He quickly got to work. She was bleeding out fast.

"Why is she not healing?" Stiles asked.

Deaton swabbed one of the wounds, bring with it some sliver goo. "Silver prevents the wounds to close. I'll just clean it out and she will heal on her own."

Everyone jumped at the pounding from the basement. Melissa raised an eye brow at him. "Derek?"

"It's the pack. I had to remove them." Derek shrugged. Deaton went on for about an hour cleaning the she-wolf. And true to his word, her wounds closed as soon as they were clean. By the time they had finished Derek's pack had broken out. They were quick to surround the wolf, making sure she was safe. "How long until she wakes up?"

"Most likely tomorrow. The healing has tired her out." Deaton replied, as he began packing up.

Derek nodded. "Boyd take her to bed and make sure she's healing. I'll have the twins take you some food." Boyd growled picking up his girlfriend and gently taking her up the stairs. "Did you get the scent?" The pack nodded, with low rumbles in their chest. "Get ready we are going for a run."

"What are you going to do?" Allison asked.

Derek paused glancing down at her. "They attacked Erica and that is something I don't just let slid. I am going to find out who did this and they are going to pay."

"I'm coming with you." Allison smiled. Derek shook his head. "Don't argue with me Derek. Erica is just as much of a pack mate to you than she is mine. An attack on you is one on me as well."

Debating for a few moments, he finally gave in. "Stay with me at all times."

"Understood." Rushing towards her car, she pulled out her bow and arrow.

Scott stopped the alpha before they could walk out. "What are you going to do when you find them?"

"Just talk." Shrugging him off, he shifted into his wolf. Glancing around he spotted Isaac, and the twins pacing. They already caught the scent. Allison appeared beside him, ready to move out. Derek knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with them, so he laid on his side and waited for her to climb up. With a howl, they took off.

Derek stayed in the lead, with Allison on his back. Isaac on his right and the twins taking up the rear. It was about a mile out, when they scattered. Derek headed straight, Isaac to the left and the twins to the right. Allison having jumped off his back, took off in the direction Isaac had gone. Slowing down he sniffed the ground, growling at the familiar scent. Stalking forward he hid behind a tree, growling at the sight of his uncle and cousin. Not only that, but Ducelian was there as well.

Peter froze at the scent the wind carried towards him. with a wicked grin, he looked towards the direction Derek came from. "Come out, come out little wolf." His teased. Malia and Ducalian stood in attack mode beside the man.

Derek slowly walked out, smirking at the shocked eyes on the three. Baring his teeth, his eyes locked on Ducalian. He had Erica all over him. Red bleeding into his eyes, he stalked towards the once alpha of alphas.

"Talia?" Decalian gasped.

Peter frowned, trying to figure out who it was. The only other family member able to fully form was Laura, but she was dead, right? "Who are you?"

Derek snapped at him. His eyes fixated on the male.

"It's Derek." Malia whispered.

"Derek? My nephew Derek?" Peter gawked. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it looks to me like he is after Ducalian." Malia growled. "That wolf you attack must have been his beta."

"How the hell should I have known!" Ducalian yelled, with every step the wolf gave, he gave one back. "Call him off Peter!"

Peter scoffed. "The kid wants me dead just as much as he wants you. I doubt he would listen to me." Malia rolled her eyes and pounced, but before she could touch Derek something slammed into her.

Ethan had jumped just in time to intercept the attack. Slamming her onto the ground, he held her hands above her head and snarled. "Now be a good bitch and stay!" Swiping her across the face, she was out cold. "Damn coyotes." Turning around he stood guard over her. Aiden and Isaac were watching Peter, while Allison backed up Derek.

Derek turned away slightly, running into his uncle's home. What surprised him was the woman and child huddling on the couch. Rushing past them he shifted and grabbed some clothes, as he walked back down he stopped by the woman. "Who are you?"

"Jessica Hale and this is Samuel Hale." The woman pushed the half breed towards him. Peter must have shown her how to act around an alpha.

Derek growled as the child got closer to him. "Hale?" The woman nodded, pulling the child back. "Peter has no right using that name. and neither do you." Storming out, he slammed into Peter. Causing the older wolf to fall.

"Real mature Derek." Peter grumbled, looking over his shoulder he sighed at his wife and son. This was something they should never see.

Derek circled Ducalian. He wanted nothing, but to tear him apart, but Derek knew that wasn't the way. instead he ordered the pack to tie him up. "Allison call your father please."

"Alright."

He turned his attention towards the man he called uncle. "I thought I killed you."

Peter smiled. "Wasn't my time."

Letting his nails grow, he walked over to him. "Well third times the charm right."

Peter jumped to his feet. "Whoa! Whoa! Derek come on! I have a family now. Wife and two kids." That simply angered Derek more.

"You already had one!" Everyone around them stopped whatever they were doing. Jessica and Samuel walked out. Malia was just waking up. "Did you forget? Mom, dad, my sister and bothers! My uncles and aunts! All dead because of you!"

"I didn't start the fire Derek." Peter argued. "Kate did."

"And, why did she?!" Derek roared. "I bet they don't know. Malia? Your new family?"

"Derek don't." Peter growled. He could attack, but it would do nothing. Derek was an alpha, a fully shifted one. Plus, his pack would jump to his defense and that could lead to major problems.

"Come on Peter, it's not good to keep these things hidden." Derek smirked. "Tell them how you would fuck Kate every day in the woods. How you used to seduce her and promise her a life with us." He then turned his attention to the two females. "Kate had fallen in love with him, but Peter was interested in another woman. so, when Kate asked to be turned he laughed in her face and left her. Kate took it out on my family, burning them alive." Jessica gaped at her husband. "Peter then fake his coma, escaping in the night and killed Laura. Later went on to killing innocent people." Malia growled at Derek, she knew all of this. "Bet he didn't tell you what really happened to your mother?"

Peter growled, tackling the alpha. "That's enough!"

Derek stabbed his claws into his side, ripping his side open. Pushing him off, he crouched next to him. "I'm not finish with you Peter. You will pay for what you did. If it's the last thing I do."

Chris had waked out from the woods in that moment. He knew Derek was going to find his uncle sooner or later. He had just hoped it would have been later. "Allison said you found the attacker?" Derek pointed to the tied-up wolf. "Isaac help me put him in the truck."

Derek stepped over his uncle, giving him a kick as he did. Walking to the edge of the trees he shifted, howling for the rest to leave. Allison climbed onto his back, keeping her bow aimed at Peter. Derek's ears twitched at a small growl. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the half breed standing a few feet away. Reacting on his instincts Derek roared at him, satisfied when the pup bared his neck.

Allison rolled her eyes and gave him a small kick on the side. "Play nice." Getting a huff in return, she laughed. Allison was surprised Derek didn't kill his uncle, but then again this wouldn't be their last encounter.

Derek on the other hand was hoping for another encounter, one where he can make the bastard pay for all he's done. In the meantime, his focus was to be on the female currently riding on his back. He had a date to prepare.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek had dropped off Allison at her home. She and Lydia were to work on some school project for day. He didn't mind it gave him enough time to prepare the small date. Well he thought of it as a date, but in reality it was more of a welcome to the pack dinner. The pack was to be there as well as the rest of the family. Which included his and hers and her previous pack. He didn't understand Scott and his stupidity to take Peter into his pack. He knew his uncle and knowing the mutt of a wolf he was, Peter will wait for the right moment to attack. He never saw it fair that Thalia was the alpha and he was the last in line. Seeing as after Thalia it was her kids. He just hopes Scott wouldn't dare and being that mutt here.

Melissa was getting ready for the dinner at Derek's home. She was happy Allison found a place to fit in right. With Scott she was pack, but she seemed more like the omega than a beta. She had no rightful place. But with a Derek she had her spot whether it was as lead beta or alpha female. Laughing she couldn't wait to see Chris's face when he discovers the attraction between the two of them. Hearing the door open, she knew Scott was home. And by the sound of footsteps so was his pack. Walking down the stairs, She smiled at the teens.

"You all ready?" Glancing at Scott she frowned. "Go get fixed up Scott. You look like something a wolf dragged in."

Scott groaned. "It's just dinner mom."

"It's a family dinner Scott." All heads turned to John as he walled out of the kitchen. Gone was his uniform, replaced by black slacks and a baby blue dress shirt. "Derek had invited us all, he also said he had some news for us." Seeing the grumpy look on His step-sons face she chuckled. "Come on Scotty. What's the matter? You used to love hanging out with Derek."

Scott shrugged. "Things change. I'll be ready in five."

Derek placed the finishing touches on the table. Erica and Isaac had done the cooking. Ethan and Boyd had moved all the tables and chairs around in the backyard. Alden was the one ordering Derek around with the decorations. He had Derek put up a banner with them and him in his wolf form draw on it. Allison was now in it standing between him and Erica. On the top of the banner it had the words 'welcome to the hale pack' printed on it. The rest were simple cloths on the tables, small wolf ordinate on the center of each table. An iPod playing in the corner and the food placed in tray and set on a table. All was good and done, now he just needed to wait for the rest to arrive.

Chris and Allison were the first, they had decided to wait by the car for the others. Little by little they began arriving. John and Melissa. Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Kira. Liam, mason, and Malia. Jackson and Lydia. Peter his wife and kid. Once they were gathered together they headed up to the door. Before John could knock, the door was opened by one of the twins.

"We were beginning to think none of you were coming." His words were directed to Allison.

Allison giggled. "I would never do that to you Ethan."

Not on purpose, he ignore the others and pulled her into a hug. "Derek is out back. You might want to hurry and catch him alone."

Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"You small of Scott and his pack. I for one don't think you would like them to see Derek rubbing up against you." Wiggling his eyebrows Ethan pushed her in. "Alright how about my brother and I give you a tour of the house?"

Allison hastily walked into the backyard. She has no time to react before Derek had her pinned up against the house. Stay very still and calm, she waited it out. Derek was nuzzling her neck with such force, she felt his faded bearded burn her. Weird part was that as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Once he was satisfied she had his scent all over the place. Derek pulled back, giving her a small loss just beside her mouth. "Where are the others?"

Rubbing her neck, She flinched. "I believe the twins are giving them a tour."

Walking closer to her, he placed his Palm against the burnt skin. She gasped at the veins in his hand as they turned black. "Sorry, I'll watch it neck time."

"Derek what the hell happened to your hand!?" Reaching for it, gaped at the clear skin. "But the veins…they were black."

Derek laughed. "I took your pain away. Don't you remember when you were smaller? I would go with you to your appointments and hold your arm. Or when you fell you only felt it for a little and then nothing?"

"I…yeah. I mean after you left it all became painful. The fall's, the shots and cuts." Smiling up at him she pulled him into a hug. "That was all you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank You."

With a small grin, he leaned forward gently placing his mouth over here. The kids was chaste at first, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Derek had her around the waist and pinned against the wall. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss Alden voice boomed into their ears.

"And back here We have the backyard! Where we like to hangout and cook!" He yelled.

"We can hear fine son." John chuckled clenching his teeth. "Or at least we used to."

Derek and Allison had separated way before they walked out. She was currently seated on a table, while he was working the grill.

Derek closed the grill, before walking over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hello Derek. Thank you for the invitation." John smiled, giving him a tight hug.

Derek chuckled. "Come on John. None of you need and invitation to come here. This will always be your home." Melissa smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Now come on. Sit, the food is just about ready."

Melissa walked back With him to the grill. "So you and Allison. I saw that coming miles away." Derek stuttered to come up with an excuse. "Relax Derek, I am with you all the way."

With a small blush he looked down. "How did you know?"

Grabbing his chin, she wiped something off his lips. "Unless you have taken up using lipstick, the only one that uses this color are Lydia and Allison. I seriously doubt you are interested in Lydia."

Derek cringed at the thought. "That is part of the announcement."

"Don't worry I won't say a word." She promised.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Derek laughed. "Thank you ma."

The rest of the day went okay. Derek didn't know Peter and his family were there yet. They stayed hidden between their pack, which hid their scent. So at the moment that want well. Adkin, Kira's brother kept making moves on Allison regardless of her rejections. Not a saw it cute and didn't do shit to stop it. Derek was holding onto his anger, but when he saw the idiot steal a kiss all was lost.

Adkin didn't know what hit him. One moment he was kissing Allison and suddenly a hand was wrapped around his throat. Looking down he gasped at the alpha. Derek was full on wolf, his eyes showing no mercy. His pack were quick to circle him and his prey, keeping the others away.

"Derek let him go!" Scott growled. He could easily push past the betas, but that would start a war. They were on Hale land and to make things even more personal, Hale house. "Derek!"

Derek growled. "He is not part of your pack Scott. There for he belongs to no one. This…Fox just disrespected the lead female!" The way he spat fox, made it seem as if it was a disease.

"Derek, he is Kira's brother. There for he is my beta. Let him go!" Scott was afraid Derek would kill the fox. Having Kira cling onto his arm was not helping. "I'll punish him for what he had done, just drop him."

Derek was no where convinced with his words, but allowed the fox to drop on the ground. Crouching before him, he growled. "Come near her again and I will personally rip your throat out. Understood?" The fox nodded rapidly. Slowly he stood to his feet as Derek went to Allison. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It was just a kiss Derek." She chuckled. "But thank you."

Derek grinned. "My pleasure. Now how about we keep this going. I still need to make the announcement and I know Chris is already getting restless." Bidding she followed him to the dinning table. Everyone was there, just waiting for the last two.

Eating was a specific order of respect and loyalty. The alphas always took the first bite, then the rest. If by any chance on was an omega they were to wait until every beta had a bite. So automatically they waited for Derek to take a bite followed by the rest of the alphas. Instead he turned to the adults.

"You three are to go first." Derek smiled. "You are the oldest and my alpha figures." Chris, John, and Melissa took the first bite. Then Derek. "Scott wait." He turned toward Allison. Who in return frowned up at him. "Go ahead." Doing as told, he nodded towards Scott. After Scott, it was Kira and the rest of the pack. This gave way to a new order as well.

Allison was on the road to becoming the next female Hale alpha. But the first to be fully human. Derek was the first male alpha to take over since the last four generations. Every first born had been female's leaving the male's to build packs somewhere else, that is of they became alphas. Many if not all stayed betas, taking up residence within other packs.

Derek took a moment to scan the table. Stopping on the small kid chomping off at his plate. With a growl he turned towards the adults beside him. Peter and his wife. Before he could do anything and hand landed on his. Allison was giving him a pleading look to not react. He knew why. For the child. He may be a hybrid and may cause trouble later on, he did not have any blame in this. Peter was the only one to blame and to get him, he needed to make sure he was alone.

"So Derek what's the announcement you wanted to give?" John asked.

Derek took a deep breath, held it for a few and then released. "Well for starters I want to thank you for All you have done. I know I wasn't the easiest of kids, but you raised me. As you know I have a pack, but it has been missing a very important member." Glancing a Allison he smiled. "I found her."

"Her?" Chris grinned. "Who?" He looked around, stopping on Erica.

The she wolf laughed. "Sorry Hunter wrong her."

Looking at Derek he waited until his eyes shifted to his and Allison's hands. "Her?!" Derek nodded. "My daughter her!? That her?!"

Derek quickly dodged to the side as Chris pounced. "Now pops calm down." He ducked the punch.

"Why her?! Out of all the hers in this world he pick her!" Chris yelled, reaching for him, but missed. "Stand still so I can kick your ass."

"Lets talk this out." Derek offered.

Chris nodded to quickly. "Okay sure. Why her!"

Rolling his eyes, Derek growled. "Because it was always her!" Everyone stopped the chatting and laughing.

Chris stopped as well, putting down the baseball bar he just picked up. "What?"

"I knew since I was a kid. The jealously towards other kids. The constant hovering and worrying. Always being at appointments. Blowing off my friends when she wanted me. My entire life revolved around her. It still does. Every girl I dated was a disaster. I tried not comparing, but it was no use. She was always on my mind. She is the missing link to me and my pack Chris." Derek dropped down on His couch. He never spoke with aggression and passion, but with Allison everything was passion.

Allison stood from her seat, and rushed to his side. "Hey?" Lifting his head She smiled. "I may have not known it, but I to was looking for something specific in those I met."

Derek smiled, giving her a quick peck. Looking up he winced at the glare from Chris. "Chris…I'm sorry, but this is our choice."

"Derek you are ten years oldest than her. She is just a teen, not even graduate yet." Chris, to be honest didn't even know what to think or say. Derek was a good man, but his world was dangerous. Even more than that of a Hunter. They Hunted and left. Derek was the very living thing they killed. Not only that but wants to bed his daughter. She could get hurt or worse get killed. "She's just a kid."

"I am not a kid dad. Please with this a chance." Allison begged. "It's not your choice."

Chris glared between the two. Taking a few steps back, he grabbed his jacket. "I need some space. Allison I'll see you at the house." With that he left.

All was quiet, until Stiles spoke up. "Well he took it better than expected."

Derek grunted. "You think?"

"Wait so what does that make Allison?" Jackson asked.

Derek glanced up at him, with a hard look, his eyes blood red "Alpha female."


	9. Chapter 9

**AS MANY OF YOU KNOW I HAVE BEEN IN THE HOSPITAL. MY BROTHER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY ME ANOTHER LAPTOP SINCE THE OLD ONE BROKE. ANYWAYS HERE IT THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT'S SHORT, BUT THEN AGAIN I WILL HAVE NOTHING BUT, WRITE ALL DAMN DAY.**

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Derek didn't miss the way, Scott kept glancing at his girl. Now he wasn't the jealous type, but when it came to his brother…he can make an exception. He knew something had happened between them, his mother told him. What she didn't say was why, one month they were together, then a few months later they were separated. Scanning the room, he smiled. Isaac was leaned into her side. While she had her head on his shoulder, their hands entwined. Having a so call pack mom will help Isaac overcome his shyness and trauma. Scott and his pack sat a bit separated from his, not that he minds. But he knew is bothered Allison and if it upsets her, it upsets him as well.

"I'll be back." He whispered, not wanting to interrupt the others. Allison nodded, lifting her head, but not disturbing the pup. Walking into the kitchen, he reached for a beer.

"Can you hand me one?" Peter spoke from the doorway.

Derek growled but tossed him the bottle. Just as he was about to walk away, Peter stopped him. "Hands off." He snarled.

Peter raised his hands in surrender. "Can we talk?"

"About?"

"What has happened in the past years," Peter whispered. "I really want to explain a lot of things."

Derek snorted. "Sure, where should you begin? Killing Laura? Kate killing the pack? Attacking my beta? Or the fact that you decided to join a sociopath's pack, instead of looking out after Cora and me! You turned your back on your own family! Not to mention you killed your niece!"

"I know Derek and you have no idea how much I regret it. I was not right at the moment. All I wanted was revenge, on the hunters and Kate. I didn't mean to cast you out." Peter said.

"Your too late Peter." Derek snarled. "I couldn't care less about you leaving. I am doing just fine on my own. Cora is happy with her new pack and has found her mate as well. What I will never forget is you killing my sister, my alpha. Much less destroying my family. For fucks sakes Peter! Because of you, everyone died!"

"It was not my fault Derek! I didn't tell Kate to kill them!" Peter yelled.

"You played with her! Used her as your bitch and tossed her out! You knew she was nothing, but a pass time! Why make her fall in love? Why tell her you loved her? Why in the fuck would you promise her the bite and then back out? You and your stupid decisions are what killed my family! And you have the nerve to tell me you are married and with a hybrid!" Derek was livid. "I have nothing against your son, but he has only one chance. He blows it and you must let the treaty continue."

Peter frowned, not knowing when the subject changed. "I am not giving up my son Derek."

"Not our choice peter. You know the dangers." Walking by, he paused beside him. "Laura was three months along when you killed her. It was a girl." Leaving him with that, he pushed past him and into the living room. Upon entering the room, he rolled his eyes. Everyone was quick to turn and watch the tv when he entered. Then again a house full of supernatural beings, it never private. Sitting beside Allison he sighed. "How much was heard?"

"All of it." She whispered.

"How did you hear it?" Derek wondered.

Allison smiled. "You weren't as quiet as you might think."

"Figured. I just needed to let it out." Derek mumbled.

Allison shifted Isaac, so his head was on the couch. Standing up slowly, she pulled Derek with her and out the house. "Let's take a walk."

Derek frowned. "Alright." They walked for what seemed like hours. Derek didn't mind, the cold air and her warmth were amazing. She stood close to him, her hand in his and head on his arm. Her scent invaded his personal air, giving him a sense of love. Releasing her hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I missed this."

"What?"

"Our walks. When you were younger, I would take you here. The occasion was variable, from you needing to cool down, breath, hang out or simply go for a joy ride. There wasn't a day we didn't go for a walk. Although I was the one doing the walking." Derek smirked.

"What was I doing?" Allison frowned.

Derek chuckled. "On my back, I was usually on all four."

Allison giggled. "How can I not remember that!?"

Shrugging, Derek had an idea. "Wait here." Not letting her respond, he disappeared behind a few bushes.

"Derek?" Allison called. "Come on, it's cold!" Hearing a slight growl, she froze. "Derek?"

A dark shadow jumped from within the bushes. A shadow, that turned out to be a wolf. He was huge, reached a bit lower than her shoulder. His shaggy fur was dark as the night, if not blacker. His eyes a bright red, the brightest she has ever seen. The wolf slowly laid on the ground, giving her the knowledge he was not going to hurt her.

Allison slowly walked forward, until she was face to face with him. "You're amazing! Beautiful." Derek gave her a quick lick on the neck, nudging her back he turned his back to her. "Like old times?" Getting a small woof, she carefully climbed onto his back. Gasping at the sudden change of heights. Derek waited until he felt her fingers grip his fur, before trotting deeper into the woods. He was itching to run, feel the wind in his fur, the soft soil under his paws. But was afraid to frighten her. There were moments he'd get over excited and trotted faster, only to remember his passenger. Something Allison didn't miss. "Let go, Derek, run if you must. I will not be afraid." Leaning down, she whispered into his ear. "I trust you." That was all he needed, backing up a bit he flew. Like a bullet out of a gun.


End file.
